Run Away With Me
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Thought of this idea while listening to the epic Kerrigan and Lowdermilk song! What happens when Natalie has finally had enough? Wendla Bergmann's story "Growing Up Unstable"'s most recent chapter helped inspire this too. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm going to make this a few chapters…please review and let me know what you think!**_

Out of all the fights Natalie had with her parents – this was the worst. Her father had called her selfish and stubborn before but..the things that he said tonight. Just, shouldn't ever be said – anybody. And her Mom – her Mom just cried and yelled about Gabe, while Dan tried to quiet her. She admitted to liking him better and favoring him. Natalie didn't know whether she should be boiling with anger, or drowning in her tears of sadness – so she ran to her room, slammed the door, and did both.

"I just…need to go away." Natalie whispered through her tears into the phone.

"Why don't I come pick you up, we can see a movie." Henry offered.

"No! I mean like…leave. This town, my parents….Gabe…I…I can't stay here, Henry."

"Well, Nat you're only 17. There's a whole other year you have to wait for before then…."

"No, I can leave now if I want to! And I do! I want to, and I need to."

"What do you mean, like? Like…run away?" Henry asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Natalie smiled, proud of herself for thinking of it. She held the phone between her neck and shoulder and got out her suitcase – and began filling it with all of the clothes and shoes and toiletries she would need.

"Natalie, slow down. Just take a minute to think. Trust me – I understand you're upset. No one should have to listen to that, or go through that. But running away isn't the answer."

"Then what is, Henry?" Natalie asked – putting her laptop in between her clothes to keep it safe. She tossed in her ipod, headphones, and all of her chargers. She put in her hair stuff and makeup, her winter jacket, hat and gloves, 3 bathing suits. She added her things from the bathroom, and put in a backpack a few books and other things to keep her entertained.

"I…I don't know Nat. But just leaving isn't going to solve anything. I mean – you're still in school…"

"Not anymore, I'm not." Natalie walked over to the top of her closet. She pulled down the plastic ATM machine she'd gotten for Christmas when she was 5. Some people called it stupid - but since that day every ounce of cash or change she got went in the bank. She knew she would need it someday – and she was right. She pushed the "on" button and watched it calculate how much money it held - $13,300. Between work, and Christmas, and birthdays, and lemonade stands – and bribes her father gave her to keep her quiet in the hospital waiting room for Diana as a kid – she'd done pretty well.

"Natalie…" Henry warned. "It's not safe – for you to, what? Bounce from hotel to hotel?"

"I guess."

"And what about college, and your career, and your future! And your family? They might make mistakes, and sometimes forget about things that are important to you – but do they really deserve this?"

"What – so as always everything revolves around THEM! No – for once this is about me. This is a decision I'm making for me, that involves me. And I got full rides to tons of schools, Henry. Not Ivy Leagues, or my first choices – but good schools. I just have to pay for books and shit, and wherever I go I can get loans, and clip coupons, and get a job and…."

"Look, Nat. It's not that simple."

"How would you know?" Natalie spat. "You don't. You don't know what it's like being me – living in this house with them- and you don't know what it will be like for me when I do this. So just stay out of it."

"Stay out of it? Really, Nat? I won't stay out of it. I shouldn't – I'm your boyfriend and I care about you and what happens to you. This isn't a good idea, Natalie. And…well…what's going to happen to us?"

Natalie paused from zipping up her suitcase. She had added a flashlight, and pepper spray to her backpack. You know..for emergencies. She hadn't thought….about that. Natalie closed her eyes and whispered, hopefully,

"Come with me."

Henry spit out the Gatorade he was drinking.

"Wh..what!"

"Run away with me." Natalie whispered.

"Oh God, Natalie…"

"You don't want things to get ruined between us! Neither do I! I want us to stay together! I'll be better off with you with me. I don't want to leave you behind." Natalie begged.

"Neither do I – but, Natalie..no…I mean you doing it is unrealistic, not to mention unsafe…"

"I'll be safe with you." She replied. Henry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Natalie, I can't. I'm sorry. I won't throw everything I have away, and I don't want you to do that either."

"Well I am. Whether you support me or not." Natalie said sourly. Henry sighed.

"When are you leaving? And where are you going?"

"I'm leaving now. And I'm going to New York. I'm going to notify Marymount Manhattan that I've accepted their 4 year long music scholarship." Henry smiled – she'd been offered scholarships at schools for a few different things, and he'd been pushing her to take one of the music ones. He quickly snapped back to reality.

"Now? What do you mean, now?"

"Like I'm going to the train station and waiting for the next train to New York City."

"Natalie! No, at least sleep on this."

"Right – sleeping! Thank you I forgot to pack pajamas." Natalie went over to her dresser and pulled out a few different pairs.

"You're already packed! Nat, give yourself some time to think about this…"

"I've thought about it. I'm sorry Henry. But I'm doing this."

"I'll be right over." Henry said and hung up the phone. Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes, and tossed her phone into her backpack. She put on a sweatshirt and sneakers, and put her hair up into a ponytail. She heard the doorbell ring and heard her Dad let Henry inside. She sat on her bed and waited for him.

He ran into her room and shut the door.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this." He murmured, gazing at her bags. "I can't believe you're just going to give up and…leave me."

"It's about time someone gave up. She's not getting better. No treatment or meds will help. And we're not some perfect little sitcom family – and we never will be. It's time my family gave up on both of those goals." Henry sat down beside his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

"I just want you to think hard. About whether this is the best decision."

"It is." Henry sighed.

"Don't leave me. Please graduation is in just 3 and a half months."

"That's too long – I'm leaving tonight. Once they're asleep."

"You're not saying goodbye to them?"

"I'll leave a note."

"Natalie think about it – what if you were a parent, and you found a note from your kid? How would you feel? I don't think that's fair."

"They won't even care that I'm gone Henry!"

"Of course they will."

"They won't."

"Well I will! Natalie….we both deserve so much more than what a long distance relationship can give to us."

"It doesn't have to be long distance." Natalie told him. She took his hand.

"If you came with me." She whispered. "I want you to. Please. I don't want to do this alone, but if I have to I will." Henry kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Henry? Please come with me. I need you. You know that, that I need you. More than anything and that I love you, more than anything. I can't do this without you."

"So don't. Don't do this."

"Please, come with me."

"I'll make you a deal." Henry said. "I'm going to come." Natalie grinned. "We stay for a few days – one week absolute maximum. And by then, you'll see what a bad choice it is." Natalie rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged him.

"You're wrong…but thank you!" She cried. She kissed him hard. Henry kissed back, but after a minute or so he pulled away.

"I'm going to go pack….I'll be back at midnight. I'll wait outside. You wait for my car and then come down, okay?" Natalie nodded, eagerly. "Okay, I love you." Henry said.

"Love you too." They kissed once more and then Henry left.

_**Thoughts? I know that some of the timing/ages doesn't really match up, but…whatever, haha. Please give me feedback!**_

_**Thanks y'all! (In a Kyle Dean voice of course)**_

_**YourEyes1012 c**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating is going up for this chapter…nothing super racy..but it's the most adorable couple of all time in a hotel room…alone. **

Natalie peered out her window, and saw that Henry had pulled up outside. She opened her bedroom door and glanced out – making sure that all of the house lights were off and that her parents were asleep. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack and an empty tote bag and went quickly down the stairs. As fast as she could Natalie tossed in water, energy drinks, and food into the empty tote bag, so they'd have less to pay for. She felt a little nervous, but anxious about finally getting away. Finally, she went outside. Henry got out of the car and took her suitcase and bags and popped them into the trunk, and then they both got in and buckled. Henry noticed Natalie looked a bit nervous.

"Second thoughts?" He asked.

"No." Natalie quickly defended, as he began to drive.

"There's no trains directly to New York until 1 in the afternoon tomorrow. So I figured we should just drive directly there." Henry told her.

"Fine with me." Natalie said, in an almost challenging voice.

"Great." Henry challenged back. They stared at each other for a moment. They both suddenly became very determined.

"_All I have to do is make this hell for her so she'll drop this stupid idea."_ Henry thought.

"_All I need is to last a week. Just one week to prove to him that I can do this." _Natalie's mind reeled. They drove for a few hours and then stopped for coffee, and finally they started passing through the Lincoln Tunnel.

"Ugh are we here?" Natalie groaned, as she woke up from her nap.

"We're in the tunnel." Henry replied.

"Seriously?" Natalie sat up and opened her eyes.

"Almost here." She mused.

"Did you have a hotel in mind?" Henry asked. Natalie shook her head.

"We'll find one." She said. Natalie's phone buzzed with a text message.

**Dad – Did you to school early?**

**Natalie – No.**

**Dad - ….where are you?**

**Natalie – Gone. **

**Dad – What are you talking about? Where are you?**

Natalie ignored him.

**Dad – Natalie, answer me!**

Natalie put her phone on silent as Henry drove around, pulling into a Marriot parking garage.

"Let's go." Henry said. They got out their bags and went inside to the front desk and booked a room for the week. They got up to their room and Natalie flopped on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" She asked Henry. He shrugged and sat down on the bed. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a text…

**Mom – I guess you went to school early to practice…is Natalie with you? Her father called me, he's really upset, he doesn't know where she is.**

Henry didn't know what to say.

"Nat…my mom texted me. What do I say?" He asked.

"Nothing." Natalie told him. Henry sighed.

**Henry: Don't worry. I'll be home in a week.**

**Mom: What is that supposed to mean! Where are you! Is Natalie with you?**

**Henry: Don't worry, I'm safe. I'll be fine – I promise. And no, she's not….did Mr. Goodman check the school to see if she's practicing?**

**Mom: Henry Carter you better tell me where you are. And no…she told him she's "gone". I know you have something to do with this.**

**Henry – I can't tell you. I swear – I'm going to call Nat right now, I have no idea where she is….tell Mr. Goodman that I'll find out. **

**Mom – HENRY! Tell me where you are! **

Henry left the phone alone for a few minutes, proud of himself for playing along so well. He felt Natalie's arms wrap around him from behind.

"What'd she say?" She asked.

"Wants to know where I am. And where you are – I guess your Dad called her. I told her I didn't know anything about you, but that I'd call you and find out."

"Not bad." Natalie commented on his lying. She kissed his neck. "Thanks for not ratting me out."

"Yeah." Henry murmured.

"I promise – all of this is going to work out – you'll see! We're better off without them." Natalie said. Henry just rolled his eyes. "I know you're mad at me. But, hey why don't I go grab a newspaper, and find some jobs I can apply for? I can prove that…"

"We're only going to be here for a week – don't go rushing to find a job." Henry told her.

"The deal was that if I like it here, I can stay. And I'm going to fucking LOVE IT!" Natalie replied. "And you will too. And if you don't – then you can go back home." She whispered. "It's fine." She added. And she kissed him. "You're still mad." She observed. Henry raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I can fix that…" She told him, kissing him passionately, and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Although yeah, he was pretty pissed, Henry DEFINITELY believed that if this continued…he could find the kindness in his heart to get over it. He let her take off his shirt, and she ran her hands over his chest. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer and kissed her harder. Natalie began to work on Henry's belt buckles, while he removed her shirt. They leaned back so Natalie was now looming over Henry. Natalie pulled off his belt and helped him slide his jeans off.

"Feeling better about all of this?" Natalie whispered, seductively.

"Just a little bit." Henry teased, and kissed her some more.

"Mhmm…good." She told him, sliding her own pants off. They rolled over and continued kissing, and soon their advances grew more and more intimate. And pretty soon, they just laid in bed, clothes-less together.

"See – this is a.." Natalie kissed Henry's neck "..good.." another kiss, "idea." She finished, kissing him again.

"Maybe." Henry replied, and let her snuggle against him.

They slept and then went out for breakfast and then came back and hung out in the hotel room for a bit. That evening Natalie said,

"Hey, tonight I was thinking we could go to this club…it's called club voodoo, it's on 34th and…."

"What?" Henry asked. "No, Natalie, no clubs – we just got through that whole mess."

"C'mon Henry, let's just have some fun. You'll be there supervising me…" Natalie suggested.

"No, Nat, let's find something else to do. We can see a movie, or a show, or…"

Once again Natalie's arms wrapped around him and she kissed his neck. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt….

"It's not that I don't enjoy sex, but Natalie, you can't just seduce me every time you want something." Henry murmured, removing her hands from his body and holding them in his. Natalie sighed.

"Why can't we go to the club?" She asked.

"Maybe because we're under 21."

"I have a fake I.D. and so do you – don't pretend that you don't." Natalie told him.

"We're not going Nat. Both of us just starting getting over the drugs and the alcohol – why would you just go back to that after we've worked so hard?" Henry asked.

"Because I'm not going back to that! I just want to go dance at a club and have some fun!" Natalie cried. Henry just shook his head. Natalie sighed angrily and grabbed some clothes and hid in the bathroom. Henry just pulled out his laptop and messed around on it for a bit. In about 20 minutes Natalie walked out, and Henry's jaw practically hit the floor.

She sure as hell didn't look 17 anymore. Her shiny brown hair was pin straight, and her face was perfectly made up. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks were lightly blushed, her lips were a dark pink and shimmered, and her eyes were bright, with smoky outlines. Natalie's dress was…not one that would fit the school dance dress code. It was black and TIGHT. It snugly hugged her body – every part of her body, and had a low neckline. She wore black heels, and smiled at Henry.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"_Hot. Gorgeous. Perfect. Sexy. Like I just want to kiss you and then…."_

"Like a seventeen year old trying to look like a 21 year old." Henry replied, ignoring the honest thoughts running through his mind.

"My I.D. actually says 22." Natalie snapped. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Natalie…I don't want you going!" Henry exclaimed. Natalie just raised her eyebrows.

"Well I am." She told him. Henry took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Is this what it's going to be like next year – when we're here? You just going out to clubs and getting drunk or high, or getting into some sort of trouble with some guy…."

"Why the hell would you say that? I've never cheated on you, Henry – even when I was drunk or drugged up at clubs…."

"Yeah well those are dinky little bars in our stupid little suburb. This is fucking New York – not to mention you've _never_ gone out looking like…" Henry caught himself when he noticed Natalie's satisfied grin "Revealing so much skin." He saved himself, but it didn't work.

"So I do look good?" She asked.

"No. Well – no, not NO. It's just…" Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Yes." Henry admitted. "But I'm afraid that I won't be the only one who thinks you look good."

"Then come with me – then there's nothing to worry about. I want you to come, I want us to have fun." Natalie encouraged.

"I'm not going, Nat." Henry said sternly. "And I really, would appreciate it if you didn't either."

"I'll see you later." Natalie said, sighing. She kissed Henry gently. "I love you." She whispered. Henry looked away and mumbled,

"Love you too." Natalie turned around, grabbed her purse and walked out. Henry couldn't believe it. Why would she just walk out? She never gave him an ounce of respect. He did everything she wanted and needed and got nothing in return! He was so sick of it. Henry finally just decided to go get something to eat and then crash. Maybe he could sleep off his pissed off-i-ness.

About 4 hours later he was woken up by the sound of Natalie coming back in. She turned on a light and then exclaimed "Sorry!" And turned it off. Henry just ignored her, as he heard her getting changed and then go in the bathroom and brush her teeth and was her face. Then she climbed into bed next to him, and gently ran her hand up and down on his back. Henry felt himself falling asleep again. "I'm sorry I made you upset. But I didn't drink or do anything else bad tonight. I promise. I know you didn't want me going anyway, but…if that helps."

"It doesn't." Henry shot back.

"I'm sorry." Natalie said again.

"I'm going home in the morning." Henry murmured.

"What! No!" Natalie cried, sitting up. "Henry! Henry, please! I know that you hate me so much right now, but please don't leave. Please?" Henry didn't respond and Natalie just huffed and fell against her pillow and went to sleep.

_**The next morning….**_

Henry started tossing his stuff into his bags, while Natalie was in the shower. They hadn't spoken yet. Natalie came out, her hair wet in shorts and a tank top.

"What are you…? No, Henry." She said sadly. "Please, stay. I promise – I won't go out again…not if you don't want me to."

"I didn't want you going last night, and it's not even about that. I don't want to be here, I want to go home. I want to finish school, and get my mom off my back. They're going to call the cops soon Natalie. I…come back with me? I'm sure you've blown off some steam from your fight with your parents. Why don't you go home and talk…"

"No. They don't understand – I've tried talking to them Henry. I've tried to deal with it…and I can't."

"Well I tried coming here with you – and I can't stay." Henry replied.

"But I…I…I can't do this by myself." Natalie whispered.

"So don't." Henry said gently. Natalie walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm not staying, Nat. Call me if you need something."

"I do need something…"

"I'm not staying." Henry repeated, "I mean if something happens." He zipped up his bags and took them in his hands. "Good luck, be safe." He told her, and kissed her forehead….and left. Now this was it – what she'd wanted all along. Natalie was on her own – free. She wasn't so sure if she liked it.

_**Ahh again another sucky chapter, I'm sorry! Please review **___


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie walked down the bustling side walk and into the restaurant she was applying for a job in. She was upset that Henry had actually left – but she was determined to prove that she could handle being on her own.

"Hi." She said to the girl at the hostess stand. "Um, I'm looking for a Jamie – I'm applying for a…"

"Over there." The girl said snottily, pointing to a brunette girl behind the bar.

"Thanks." Natalie said. "Hi, you're Jaime?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jaime replied curtly, washing the counter with a cloth.

"I'm Natalie Goodman, I called earlier about applying for a job."

"Yeah. Alright, we really need waitresses, so we're just skipping the whole written out application. How old are you?" Natalie thought about her I.D.

"22."

"You live nearby?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Waitressing? Um…yeah..all the time." Natalie lied. Jaime cocked an eyebrow.

"Great – you're hired. You work everyday from 9-9. You have a break from 12-2. You get paid $7 an hour plus tips. That work for you?" Natalie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Great. Start." Jaime told her, pointing to an apron hanging on a hook. Natalie walked over and slipped it on and Jaime handed her a pen and pad. A couple walked in and Natalie went over.

"Hi, how many?"

"Two." She led them to an empty table and seated them, and took their drink orders.

"This isn't too bad." She muttered to herself.

"You just wait." A red headed waitress who looked about her age told her. "It gets worse." She said with a perky smile, and then walked out. Natalie just continued serving the couple – and then seated and waited on a few more tables.

She put on her best, most fake smile and was getting some nice tips. Finally her noon break came. She hung up her apron and walked outside. She pulled out her phone while she walked. She began calculating - $7 an our times 10 hours = $70 a day. She continued punching numbers in the calculating tool – plus 20 tables with a $4 tip each = $80. $150 a day times 7 = $1050 a week.

"Not enough." She murmured. "How do these college kids live like this?" Natalie wondered and then it hit her – a roommate. If she wanted an apartment she could get a shitty one – a real shitty one. With a roommate! "YES!" She yelled out and people stared. Suddenly her phone rang – Henry.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?" Henry cried.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, good. Now where the hell are you!" Henry asked.

"What are you…..?" And then Natalie heard a voice in the background of Henry's phone call – 2 voices. His Mom's and her Dad's. Now she understood – he was protecting her, and pretending he didn't know where she was. Any anger she felt towards him for leaving easily melted away. She made sure to talk extra loudly – hoping they would hear.

"I can't tell you! I'm safe, I'm fine – I promise!" She yelled, smiling a bit.

"Natalie that's not good enough! Please, I can come get you! Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you. I can't tell you. Don't worry about it!"

"Natalie I can't not worry about it! Please, tell me where you are. I won't tell anyone – I'll just come get you."

"No Henry. I'm fine…."

"We're worried Nat!"

"I'm not telling you where I am and I'm not coming home – I'm fine. Goodbye…"

"No..Nat!" Natalie hung up the phone – very impressed at both of their acting skills, and smiled to herself.

**Back home…**

"She hung up." Henry said, shrugging. "I'm sorry, she wouldn't budge." Dan sighed.

"Thanks for trying, at least we know she's alright." He said.

"Henry, are you sure you weren't with her?" His Mom asked, skeptically.

"Mom if I was with her I would have brought her back. I'd actually love to bring her back right now, but I'm at a slight disadvantage since I have no clue where she is!" Henry replied.

"It's fine, Mrs. Carter – I know Henry, he wouldn't lie about this." Dan said and Henry gulped nervously. "Alright, thanks for your help Henry. If you can keep in touch with her – would you mind texting me tonight that she's okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure. No problem, hopefully by then I can figure out where she went." Henry answered. Dan nodded.

"Thanks, have a good day." And he left. Henry's Mom walked out of the room. Henry sighed – she didn't believe anything about his story. He'd told her that he had gotten upset about stuff happening with his friends, so he was going to go visit an old friend who moved away last year in Virginia. It was the best he could think of. And it was a terrible lie.

"Henry, if you're lying…" Mrs. Carter said, walking back into the room.

"Mom! Mr. Goodman even trusts me not to lie – and you don't? I'm telling the truth, I want her home just as much as you guys and if I knew where she was I would tell you!"

"Alright, fine." And she left again. Henry let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was watching the third season of the O.C. and this plot line for this chapter came to mind…please review **

It was getting hard. All of the working. Natalie was getting exhausted. She had requested the night off – and thank GOD. She needed a break. She had tried just sleeping it off, but it didn't work. She needed a REAL release. Natalie thought about it and got dressed in yet another clubbing dress she had, did her hair and makeup and began to make her way around the streets, walking into Club Voodoo. She danced and drank. Her troubles and stresses soon began to melt away. A cute guy offered to buy her a drink – and by that time she was already so wasted that she didn't even know or ask the guy's name. A couple of people were passing around some pills and for a moment she thought about Henry. She'd promised she'd stay out of trouble – but she

wasn't in trouble, she was just relaxing…..

**About an hour prior…**

Henry was doing homework in his room, not paying too much attention to it – he never did. For some reason he felt uneasy, like something was wrong. Just to calm himself down Henry pulled out his phone and dialed Natalie to get no answer. He began to panic and tried again – nothing.

"Shit." He muttered – he had woken up this morning with a feeling in his gut. Something was wrong- really wrong. Henry jumped up and grabbed his phone, keys, and coat and ran out the door to be stopped by his Mom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Natalie." Henry answered. His mom grabbed his coat.

"You know where she is?"

"Yes." Henry answered. "I have this whole time. Now I need to go!"

"Henry! I knew you were lying! You're not going anywhere until you call Mr. Goodman and…"

"I'll call him on the way!" Henry yelled, running away from her and into his car, speeding away. He pulled into the Goodman's driveway and ran up to the door. He rang the doorbell furiously.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Dan cried.

"Natalie! I know where she is – I have this whole time, I'm sorry, she made me promise not to tell. I'm really sorry, but look I have this feeling…"

"That something's not right. That she's not okay." Dan interrupted.

"Exactly." Henry replied.

"Father's intuition."

"I'm on my way to get her- she's in New York. Are you coming?" Henry asked. Dan grabbed his keys and coat and followed Henry back out to his car and they got on their way.

**Back at the club half an hour later…..**

Natalie popped a few pills and continued dancing, and pretty sure a guy started dancing pretty closely with her. He was cute, nothing like Henry but Natalie decided he was harmless and continued dancing with him. Pretty soon his arms were around her and his lips were on her neck.

"Uhm…" She slurred. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry." The guy said, smirking a bit. "That's fine, I'm not trying to do anything, just having fun." Natalie drunkenly nodded.

"Okay."

"Where is he?" The guy whispered to her.

"Um…long story."

"Why don't we go somewhere and you tell me about it? Back to your place?" Natalie just nodded, not fully hearing what he had said. She was totally out of it. Completely. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club and back to the hotel. And pretty sure "just having fun" took a turn for the worse. Natalie told him a little about what happened – what she could remember in her state – and before , she knew what was going on – not that she at all had any clue what was going on that night – they were kissing on the bed, and he was making quick advances….

"Wait…" She mumbled. "Stop…"

"Shh..just relax." The guy whispered, pulling her shirt off. Natalie felt drunk and weak and didn't know what to do….

**Bum, bum, bum…**

Henry and Dan ran into the hotel and got in the elevator going up to the room. They ran to the door and banged on it.

"Natalie – it's me!" Henry cried.

"Henry.." Natalie whispered. The guy continued kissing her and began unbuttoning her jeans.

"Natalie are you okay?" Dan asked. No response.

"Mm stop!" Natalie begged. But the guy kept going, and going. "Please…Stop!" She yelled. "Help!" She cried realizing what was happening. "Stop, stop!"

"Natalie it's Henry! What's going on?" Henry yelled, banging on the door.

"Henry help! Henry!" Natalie sobbed as the guy began removing his shirt.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"Nat!" Dan cried.

"Stop, stop it!" Natalie tried fighting off the guy. Henry took a deep breath…karate..3rd grade…Henry stared at the locked doorknob and side kicked it – breaking a hole into its place. He pushed open the door and him and Dan charged in. Henry stared at the situation in front of him – this half naked jackass had his half naked, sobbing girlfriend pinned down to the bed.

"You fucking bastard!" Henry yelled shoving the guy off the bed and punching him.

"Henry!" Dan cried, holding the teenager back. The guy grabbed his shirt and ran out of the room, bleeding.

"Yeah you better fucking run!" Henry screamed, as Dan held him. Natalie just continued crying,

"Henry." She whispered.

"Nat." Henry said, climbing onto the bed and holding her as she sobbed.

"I..I told him to stop!" She cried, holding him.

"I know. Don't worry he's gone, he won't hurt you anymore – I'm here." Henry murmured, holding her tighter and rubbing her back.

"I promised you that…I..I'm sorry…" Natalie cried.

"Don't apologize, it's okay." Henry kissed her head. Natalie continued crying in Henry's arms. Dan just sighed at how much Henry reminded him of himself – the way he took care of Natalie like he once did for Diana.

"Why don't we go?" He whispered as Henry continued holding Natalie. Henry nodded.

"C'mon Nat, let's get your stuff together." He said. She nodded and the 3 of them silently packed up suitcases. Henry tightly had his arm around Natalie as they checked out and walked to the car. She was silent and they sat in the backseat together, her occasionally shedding tears. Henry just wiped them away and held her hand, and kissed her cheek. She was obviously drunk. And that made him angry. But more importantly – she was hurt, and violated, and traumatized and she needed him. Finally they arrived back at the Goodman's. They walked inside.

"Natalie!" Diana cried happily, rushing towards her daughter. Dan stepped in front of her and whispered

"Hold on, I'll be back down to tell you what happened in a minute." Dan led Henry and Natalie silently upstairs, Henry's arm around Natalie. Henry and Dan stood in the hallway while Natalie got changed into her pajamas.

"Mr. Goodman, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with any of this from the start, I should have told you where she was, I … I shouldn't have lied….I…I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. This is 100% my fault….and..I feel horrible." Henry admitted. Dan glared at him.

"You didn't mean for this to happen." Dan said in a forgiving way. Henry nodded, and they hard a noise from Natalie's room.

"Nat?" Dan called. They heard her whimper and both walked in.

"Henry?" Natalie asked, looking up with a tear stained face from her pillow. Henry went to her and sat down, brushing her hair out of her face. Natalie tightly hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep." Henry told her. "Say goodnight to your Dad." He whispered.

"Dad?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, Nat?" She burst into tears, once again.

"I'm sorry. I'm a horrible daughter." She sobbed.

"You're not, Natalie. Really, I love you." Dan said walking to her and holding her hand. "Now let's let Henry get home, and you get some slee….."

"No!" Natalie cried. "No, no Henry….stay, please." Natalie begged, clinging on to him and beginning to cry again. Henry looked to Dan

"Um..uh…"

"Natalie he has to go home." Dan said.

"I can come over tomorrow, okay?" Henry told her, to receive a hurt look from her. She whispered,

"But..what if…what if it happens again…?"

"Shh I promise, Natalie. It won't." Natalie gazed at him and then nodded.

"Okay, promise you'll come tomorrow?" She asked.

"I promise." Henry replied. "Sleep tight, Nat. You need it. I love you." Henry kissed her gently.

"I love you too." Natalie watched sadly as Henry walked out of the room. Dan sat beside her on the bed.

"Natalie, I'm sorry for everything I said. Before you took off – I would have left too, nobody deserves to be treated like that….especially at home. We love you, and we care about you more than anything. And…and you, your mother, and I are all going to work through all of this - together. And I promise, everything will be okay." He said. Natalie nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

"Goodnight." Dan kissed her forehead and walked out.


End file.
